My Little Fluttershy
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is a sequel to My Little Discord! Yes! A SEQUEL! HOORAY! Anyway, I want to point out that this is not just a romantic fic but it focuses more on Fluttershy, as the title implies. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Fluttershy **

**This is a cute little story for my favorite pony. This is also a sort of sequel to my other story My Little Discord but not just a romantic story this time. It focuses a lot more on Fluttershy and her character/character traits. I hope you like it. (I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (:**

Fluttershy was singing in her garden one morning as she often did. She was singing a line of Find the Music in you, when her friends, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbowdash over heard her. They hid behind a tree so they could hear her. They had told her once before that she should show people her talent but no matter what they said before, she still wouldn't agree to it due to her stage fright. They hid because they knew she would stop the moment they walked in on her.

She had gotten better but if she could avoid it then she would never sing. She was able to sing in front of her friends but she never did. They did not get it but respected their friend's wishes. That did not stop them from trying to hear her if they could. She had such a beautiful singing voice.

When she had finished, they took a step forward and walked over to her.

"Hello sugar cube, you seem happy this morning," Applejack said to Fluttershy. Fluttershy blushed and smiled.

"Is is that obvious? I don't want ponies to notice it too much. I am really happy though," Fluttershy responded. The girls all looked at each other and smirked at their shy friend.

"Did _Discord _visit you?" Pinkie Pie said in a teasing voice. Fluttershy blushed even redder.

"Yes and I have big news," Fluttershy answered. The girls all giggled and smiled.

"What is it?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy beamed.

"Discord…well…he proposed!" Fluttershy exclaimed. All the ponies looked at her for a second. They then all cheered and gave her hugs and started talking to her like crazy.

"I will make the dresses of course," Rarity said.

"I will make the sweets and plan the after party! We're going to have a blast! I'll bring the extra large party cannon!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly.

"Sense I'm a princess now, I can perform the ceremony. This is going to be great!" Twilight stated.

"I will make a few treats myself, if you want me to anyway," Applejack offered.

"I can do a Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbowdash said excitedly. Fluttershy held up her hooves.

"Girls, girls, give me a second to hear all of you. You're speaking so fast. I know this is very exciting but I didn't give him a straight answer yet," Fluttershy confessed. They all gasped.

"I thought you loved him darling, so why would you not say yes right away?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were nuts for each other," Rainbow interjected. Fluttershy nodded.

"I do love him and we are…nuts for each other, but I told him I had to get your blessings first," Fluttershy said. They all sighed and gave her a big group hug.

"Thank you sugar cube," Applejack said.

"Of course we give you our blessings. If Discord makes you happy then you should marry him." Twilight hugged her tighter.

"Thank you girls, I knew you would say that. Now I just have to tell Discord!" Fluttershy said. Suddenly, a burst of light came out of nowhere and Discord was there.

"No need, my dearest Fluttershy. I heard it all. Thank you all for giving us your blessings. I know you didn't really like me even when I reformed, and you didn't agree right away with me and Fluttershy loving each other but you learned to be ok with it and you understand that she makes me so happy. I know I can be mean to you all but hopefully having the barer of the element of kindness as a wife will help me be nicer," Discord said. He then gave his soon to be wife, a loving kiss. Rainbowdash grimaced but every other pony sighed and thought it was adorable…weird but also adorable.

**You all probably still think this is a Fluttercord story but it isn't just that. It has more to it than that. It will have a bit of romance but it is also something for Fluttershy because she is so awesome and I love her character so much. I wish I could be in My Little Pony and be her best friend. If you all love Fluttershy than you will most likely love this story. Review Please! (: (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Nice Thought

**Fluttershy: Chapter Two**

**Next chapter here we come. Thank you all you have read this and reviewed it. I really appreciate the love from all my readers! (: I do not own the awesome show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Fluttershy had told Discord to leave and, because he was in such a good mood, he did not argue. The girls all went inside Fluttershy's house to plan for the wedding. They would talk to Discord about certain things later to get his input.

"I think that the ceremony should be small and quiet. I think we should invite a few friends and my animals. We could even have it in my garden! Wouldn't that be beautiful?" Fluttershy asked her friends. Rarity gasped.

"Darling, you must have a big ceremony. Something that is grand and special, after all, this is your big day. To top it all off, you're the first one of us who is getting married. You're actually the only one of us who is in a relationship," Rarity grumbled that last part. She then realized she had said that quite rudely and fixed her rude behavior. "Not that that isn't a good thing…it's just that we didn't expect you to be the first one of us to marry because you're quiet and we didn't think you would try to be in a relationship due to your shyness," Rarity reassured Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded.

"I understand. I know that I am shy and I feel grateful to have wonderful friends like you to show me how not to be such a…well…such a doormat," Fluttershy said. They gasped.

"Nobody thinks you're a doormat…I mean some ponies might have in the past but you have grown a lot in the past. You have gotten a lot better," Twilight said. Fluttershy blushed a teeny bit.

"Thank you for those kind words Twilight. I know I can be a bit of a…pushover but I do think I have gotten a bit better. I hope that, soon I can be braver," Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Maybe you could even sing at your wedding! That would get you over your stage fright! Do you think you could do it? Huh, do you do you? I think you can so maybe you can and…oh my gosh! I bet you could conquer your stage fright for good and sing with Rarity with her singing group! That would be so fun! Wouldn't that be fun?" Pinkie Pie asked in her usual hyper tone of voice. The girls all giggled at Pinkie Pie's craziness except Fluttershy who started to breath heavily.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I'm still much too afraid to do something as scary as that. I also wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of Discord. I would never live that down. It's a nice thought though," Fluttershy said to Pinkie Pie. The girls all thought about this for a moment.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be able to do it? You have gotten a lot better at performing so maybe…" Rainbowdash started to say.

"No…I mean, I don't think that would be the best thing for me to do," Fluttershy stated. The girls nodded and accepted their friend's wishes. Pinkie on the other hand was frowning. She wished that her friend wasn't so sad. It was Pinkie and she hated for ponies to be upset, especially her best friends. She decided to make a plan for her best friend.

MLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLP

The mares all started to leave Fluttershy's cottage. They had made a lot of progress in decisions for the wedding. Once they left, Fluttershy flopped down on the couch. She loved her friends but they could make her tired. She started to fall asleep soundly and started dreaming about the wedding. They were all great dreams until the last one.

_**Fluttershy was on stage at the castle where she assumed Discord and she would be getting married. She started singing and a wrong note came out. She started to whimper and hide behind her mane. Everypony started laughing at her; her friends, the Canterlot snobs, the princesses, and even Discord. She breathed in and out heavily until she woke.**_

She woke with two eyes looking at her. She jumped and whimpered a bit but the creature with the eyes put, what seemed to be, a paw on her. She looked up and saw that it was Discord. She sighed.

"Hello Discord," Fluttershy said. Discord smiled but tilted his head.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Discord asked, observing her scared look as she had woken up. Fluttershy shook her head.

"I feel like a wimp. I know I don't usually say this but I wish I could sing for ponies. I want to perform. I just wish I didn't have stage fright," Fluttershy said. Discord nodded with understanding.

"I wish I understood more but I have never had stage fright. I have always sort of been…let's say…bold," Discord said. The two creatures laughed at this true statement. "Do you want to talk about it?" Discord asked. Fluttershy looked up with her adorable eyes that melted Discord's heart and nodded. Discord smiled and put a paw on her hoof and nodded his head to tell her to start telling him what she needed to. Fluttershy started telling him about her friend's suggestion and about the dream.

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for being patient. I have a lot of things I'm doing but I will update as much as I can. (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Three**

**The next chapter is finally here! I feel like I'm getting a lot done tonight! **

Fluttershy had explained all of it to Discord. Her dream, her friends suggestion, she even told him why she had stage fright in the first place. Discord listened carefully. When she was done speaking, he spoke up.

"First off, I would never laugh at your stage fright. That wouldn't be a good thing to do to my lovely bride to be, now would it?" Discord said smirking. Fluttershy smiled. Discord cleared his throat nervously. "Also, secondly…do you really want to perform?" Discord asked. Fluttershy nodded bashfully.

"I love singing and I wish I wasn't so scared of performing in front of ponies because I think it would be really fun," Fluttershy said. Discord looked at her and smiled.

"I have a way where you could not have stage fright," Discord said Fluttershy's eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked excitedly. Angel bunny climbed on the couch and sat next to her. Fluttershy smiled and started to pet Angel. Discord loved seeing Fluttershy happy but he would never understand why she liked that rabbit.

"I know a spell of sorts that can make somepony braver," Discord said. Fluttershy's face fell.

"I don't want you to use a spell on me. If I'm going to overcome my stage fright…it has to be done of my own free will. I want to be able to say that I can do it on my own and didn't have to use some spell to make me overcome my fears," Fluttershy said. Discord nodded.

"I understand." Discord yawned. He glanced at the clock. It had been a while that they had been talking. Fluttershy yawned as well.

"I think we should get to sleep," Fluttershy said. She stretched and started up the steps. Discord followed but Fluttershy stopped him. "I don't think so Discord," Fluttershy said. Discord put a halo above his head.

"What?" Discord asked innocently. Fluttershy rolled her eyes and pointed her hoof to the couch.

"Not until after we're married Discord," Fluttershy said with a giggle coming from her. Discord frowned.

"You're no fun you know," Discord said. He then went to the couch and laid down. Angel tried to push him off but Discord wouldn't budge. Fluttershy called Angel over to come to her room with her.

"Good night Discord," Fluttershy said. Discord smiled as he fell asleep with the sound of her voice echoing in his mind.

Fluttershy went to her room and snuggled into her bed. Angel slept next to her. She fell fast asleep there were no more scary dreams now that Discord had comforted her.

**What? I have to have some fluff. Lol. I am so tired so sleep is calling my name. Goodnight everypony. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tickling and Pinkie

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Four**

**Sorry for the wait. I started a few more stories so I am kind of busy but I will be updating a lot. (:**

Fluttershy woke with a start at the smell of pancakes. She saw a plate of them on her nightstand. She took a whiff and sighed with pleasure. They smelled very good. She saw that they even had blueberries in them. She knew who had made them for her and she got up slowly, still just waking up. Discord appeared in front of her and she jumped back and shrieked. She sighed as she saw that it was just Discord.

"You saw the pancakes?" Discord asked with a smile.

"Yes I did. Thank you Discord," Fluttershy said with a small smile, which melted Discord's heart. He snapped and Fluttershy was in bed again, tucked in with the plate of pancakes on her lap. Fluttershy smiled and looked up at Discord. "I have to get up Discord."

"You deserve to be pampered though," Discord said.

Fluttershy smiled and took a bite of her pancakes. Her eyes then came open in shock.

"Oh my, I forgot that I was supposed to meet the girls at noon! What time is it Discord?" Fluttershy asked as she jumped up and grabbed his shoulders.

He looked at the clock on the wall and looked back at her.

"It's eleven thirty," Discord said. Fluttershy sighed and laid back down in her bed.

"That means I have a little bit of time and I can finish my delicious pancakes, made by my sweet Draconequus," Fluttershy said, which made Discord blush.

He snapped and put a cowboy hat on top of his head. "Aww, shucks…thank ya' darling," Discord said in a funny country accent. Fluttershy giggled. He made the hat disappear and he laid on the bed with Fluttershy. He wrapped around her and smiled at her. She flushed a deep shade of red.

"Discord…what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked with a giggle.

"I just wanted to cuddle with you, my dear. Why…do you like it when I do this?" Discord asked with a sly grin on his face. Fluttershy giggled and kissed him on top of his lips. The two creatures closed their eyes. Fluttershy pulled away.

"I do but let me eat the pancakes you made for me," Fluttershy said with a smile. Discord laughed and unwrapped himself around her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I actually made those without my powers," Discord said.

Fluttershy gasped with excitement. "You made these by paw and claw?"

"Yes I did. Are you proud of me?" Discord asked as he made a sweet face.

Fluttershy nodded as she took her last bite of her pancakes. "These were so good and sweet. I loved them Discord," Fluttershy said. Discord smirked.

"Did you love them enough for another kiss?" Discord asked. Fluttershy giggled as Discord leaned in.

"Discord…I should really get ready to go," Fluttershy said as she giggled.

Discord snapped and she was already ready to go. Her mane brushed and with a tulip in her hoof, she looked ready as ready could be.

"Okay, you're ready…now you can kiss me again," Discord said as he wrapped himself around her once again. She started giggling. "Am I tickling you my sweet?" Discord asked as he started taking his feather wing and tickling her. Fluttershy started giggling and then Discord started to unwrap himself and tickle her with his paw and claw. They both started laughing when there were hoof steps outside the door. The door opened to show Pinkie Pie, wide eyed.

The two creatures looked at each other and separated quickly.

"Oh…hi pinkie," Fluttershy said with a blush on her cheeks. Pinkie looked from Discord to Fluttershy and smiled.

"You two looked like you were having fun…buuuuuuuut…I came to come and get you so let's go!" Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy from her bed and dragged her out of her house, leaving Discord to scratch his head in confusion.

"What just happened?" Discord asked himself.

**Hope you enjoyed! Hope you're having a great 4****th**** of July! I am going to a barbecue tonight! Woo HOO! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Pinkie

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Five**

**Hope you enjoy! This is so fun to write! Fluttercord is the most fun ship to write for. It's so cute! (:**

Fluttershy dropped the tulip Discord had given her. Luckily, it was in the cottage and not outside, but Fluttershy stopped Pinkie, who looked at her funny.

"Why'd you make me stop silly? We have to go and help plan for your big day!" Pinkie exclaimed rather hyper-ly, which was not out of character for her.

"I dropped the tulip that Discord gave me, and I also don't like going so fast, Pinkie," Fluttershy said. She went back to her door and picked up the flower, put it in her mane, and sighed. She went back to Pinkie and smiled. "We can go now."

Pinkie smiled and started bouncing towards Rarity's boutique, with Fluttershy following behind.

"Soooooo…Flutters…are you sure you aren't going to sing for your wedding? Don't you think it would be fun?" Pinkie asked as she bounced.

Fluttershy gulped. "Pinkie…you know I don't like performing in front of ponies."

"Well…why?" Pinkie asked curiously.

Fluttershy pondered at the question.

Pinkie didn't seem wise all the time but sometimes she had her smart moments.

Fluttershy wondered why she really didn't like performing in front of ponies. They had always made fun of her and called her names. She was just scared that that might happen again. She didn't like it and she didn't think she was all that great anyway, so she didn't need reminders. She still wondered why Discord liked her in the first place.

"Well…Pinkie…I just don't like being made fun of and it's happened to me so many times that I am afraid it will happen again. In fact, it has happened to me recently. I was made fun of for the way I looked when I was little, and have been made fun of for being a weak flyer for my whole life. There are so many things that ponies could make fun of me for," she explained.

"Weeeeeeell, I think that if you faced your fear sooner, rather than later, you would-oh lookie there! We're already here!" Pinkie said as she gestured to Carousel Boutique.

Fluttershy sighed. It seemed like Pinkie was going to give her great advice but, being Pinkie just stopped her from showing her wise side. Now she was back to her crazy Pinkie side.

The two walked into Carousel Boutique and saw all the girls surrounding a white board with designs all over it. Fluttershy gulped. She was in for it now.

**OH NOOOOOO! The fashion?! WHY?! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! **

**Sorry but Pinkie can only be so smart before she goes back to her awesome random self. I will update soon for sure. Love all your reviews and remember to write as much as you want and even PM me if you want to. I love you all! Hope you're having a wonderful day filled with rainbows and sunshine….whoa…that was kind of girly. Well, you get my point. (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Fittings and Insecurities

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Six**

** Hope you enjoy! Time for fashion…yay…she said unenthusiastically. Lol. I am not the biggest fan of fashion but there has to be a little if there's a wedding coming up. (:**

Rarity pulled on the strings, which were around Fluttershy's waist.

"Please do hold still darling," Rarity said. Fluttershy gritted her teeth. The string was so tight around her.

"I'm trying Rarity but…this really…hurts," Fluttershy grumbled in pain.

"If you want the dress to be perfect, you need to let me do this," Rarity said.

Fluttershy closed her eyes hard and when Rarity had tied the strings around her, she sucked in a big breath.

"That…is…so…tight!" Fluttershy said in the loudest voice she could manage.

"I'm sorry darling. It will be over in a minute," Rarity said. She was true to her word and untied the string.

"What was the point of tying a string to me if you were just going to untie it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, that wasn't a string. That was a measuring tape. I needed to measure your waist. It seems to have grown a bit," Rarity said. Fluttershy gasped in horror. "Oh darling, umm…it's not grown that much but it has changed since the last Grand Galloping Gala. I knew your measurements then but this is your wedding and that was a while ago"

Fluttershy looked in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. She saw a shy, wimpy Pegasus who, ironically, was afraid of heights. She sighed. "I'm fat," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy! Never say that! You are not fat. After all, you don't eat hardly anything. How could you be fat?" Rarity asked in shock. All of the main six mumbled in agreement. They had been watching and giving advice for wedding designs.

"Well…Discord has been giving me so much heart shaped chocolates, cotton candy, and chocolate milk…it could be having a negative effect on me. Not to mention all the pancakes he makes me every time he spends the night," Fluttershy said sadly. "I'm so pathetic."

"Whatever do you mean," Rarity asked. Pinkie jumped up and down.

"Yeah? What do mean? You're wonderific!" Pinkie said.

"No…I'm not. I am too shy to perform at my own wedding. I am afraid of heights when I can fly. I'm not even pretty," Fluttershy said as she started to whimper. A tear came down her cheek. The mares all gasped in shock.

"You're pretty Flutters!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah!" Rainbowdash said.

"Sugar cube what would make ya' think yur' not pretty?" Applejack asked.

"Well…I don't know. I've been thinking lately and I…I…I just wish I could know why ponies were so mean to me back at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. There must have been a reason. Even now…ponies think I'm weak and a pushover. I realized that it's all true. I don't even understand why Discord likes me," Fluttershy said sadly with tears falling down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"He likes you because you're kind, sweet, a good friend, and beautiful darling," Rarity said. "You are graceful and petite. You're every stallion's dream…and Draconequus' dream apparently."

"I don't know but I'll just forget about it," Fluttershy said.

"Good idea. You don't have to think like that. Just know that what other ponies think of you is not your concern. As long as you think you're pretty…then you are," Twilight said.

"I don't think I am," Fluttershy said so quietly that no pony heard her.

They all went back to looking at designs. Fluttershy sighed and acted as though nothing was wrong.

**Hope you enjoyed. See…not just romance! I warned you! Fluttershy deserves her story. (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Seven**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait…I was on a little bit of a day break. I felt really…overwhelmed and just needed a breather. DON'T BE MAD AT ME PLEASE! *Cough cough* Anyway, please enjoy and quicker chapters to come. (:**

Fluttershy laid on her bed, thinking about things.

Discord had left a little while ago to help the Princesses with something. He had many jobs now that he was reformed. She felt happy for him but sort of wished he was here to cuddle with her and make her feel better so, given her melancholy emotions, she sighed in sadness.

She had been thinking so much lately. She hadn't thought about things like this for a long time. She was thinking about her looks and her flight problem and the bullies from her fillyhood. She didn't like those memories and didn't really want to think about them but couldn't stop. It was as though her mind wouldn't let her stop thinking about it. She even had more dreams about it. It was the same for that night.

_**She stood there in the dark and suddenly…a light shone on her. Her friends, bullies, and acquaintances were surrounded around her with their eyes glued on her. **_

_**She breathed heavily as they all stared at her. Her friends came out of the shadows and chanted in haunting voices,**_

"_**Sing Fluttershy, fly Fluttershy, don't fail Fluttershy, be talented Fluttershy," her "friends" chanted at her. Discord joined them and then everypony had started to do this. **_

_**She cowered at this. She whimpered and his behind her mane.**_

_**Suddenly, there was another flash of light from the sky and a dark but majestic figure appeared. **_

_**The figure came into view and Fluttershy saw that it was Princess Luna.**_

"_**Princess Luna?" Fluttershy asked. Luna nodded and turned to face the ponies in Fluttershy's dream. She blasted them with her alicorn magic and they all disappeared from their sight. Luna turned to her and frowned with concern.**_

"_**Why are you having such nightmares?" Luna asked.**_

_**Fluttershy looked up at the night princess and frowned.**_

"_**You…umm…have seen my other dreams?" Fluttershy asked.**_

_**Luna nodded. "We see all our subjects' dreams. We are sorry for not coming sooner but we thought that it would pass. Clearly, this is not the case for you." **_

"_**I…I…" Fluttershy started crying. "I don't want to be such a wimp! I want to be somepony who isn't so afraid and somepony that ponies don't make fun of. I don't like that I can't face my fears and that ponies make fun of me so much," Fluttershy cried to Luna. Luna stroked Fluttershy's mane softly and smiled down at her.**_

"_**We understand how you must feel. We have been shunned for being different as well. Understand that if you want to face your fears, you only have to believe in yourself. Think of all the ponies that do love you and believe in you. Do you really think that your friends and Discord would laugh and make fun of you?" Luna asked. **_

_**Fluttershy looked up and shook her head. "No Princess Luna…I do not."**_

"_**Then you shouldn't be so afraid my dear," Luna said. **_

_**There was once more a blast of bright light and Luna flew up to the sky gracefully. **_

"_**I must go now but think of this dream my dear subject and friend," Luna said as Fluttershy began to wake up.**_

Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open and she got up from her bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was morning. She yawned.

"That was a…good dream."

**I surely hope that that was good. I don't know if my writing for Luna is that great but I hope it was at least acceptable for you all. I try my best as I said. **

**I really like Luna so I just figured why not bring her into this story? She's not in most of mine so I felt it only fair that she be given a role in this. I also know how many people LOVE her character. ;) Anyway…hope you enjoyed and more chapters to come! We are probably coming to an end though, just to warn you. (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Dress and Confidence Mess

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Eight**

**Sorry again for the wait. I was kind of lazy yesterday and took a bit of a break…well from writing anyway…I practiced my impressions a lot…A LOT! Lol. I'm not joking though. I usually am doing something productive. I also was catching up with a friend that I haven't talked to all summer. I guess I was being a bit silly but…that's who I am I guess. :D :D Please enjoy! :D :D**

Fluttershy examined her wedding dress. Rarity had finished it pretty quickly, considering she had only known about this for a week. Of course Fluttershy had seen rarity finish many projects in a short amount of time.

Fluttershy admired it. It was on a manikin that rarity had let her borrow, so nothing would happen to the dress.

Suddenly Discord popped into the room. Fluttershy shrieked and covered the dress up with a nearby blanket.

"Hello my dear, is that your dress? May I have a peek?" Discord asked as he tried to lift the blanket up. Fluttershy smacked his claw with her hoof. Discord yelped and rubbed his claw.

"You know it is bad luck to look at the Bride's dress before the wedding," Fluttershy said.

Discord rolled his eyes. "I though the groom just couldn't see the bride wearing the dress. I never heard that he can't even see the dress at all," Discord said.

"I don't want to take any chances. If what I think's going to happen…happens…I'll need all the luck I can get," Fluttershy mumbled.

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Discord asked curiously.

"I think I might actually…sing." She sighed. "I don't know for sure but I figured getting over my…"

"That's wonderful my dear," Discord said as he lifted her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Fluttershy was too much in bliss to pull away. She kissed him back and sighed.

"You know," Fluttershy said as they pulled apart. "You always seem to make me forget my fears, at least for a little while."

"Well…I'm glad to hear that but I don't want to be the reason you're trying to face your fears. Your friends shouldn't be the reason either. You really should be doing this for…you," Discord said as he put her down and pointed to her.

Fluttershy pondered this. Was she doing this for Discord…or her friends? She wanted to do it but was this what really she wanted? She didn't really know at the moment. Her mind was full of thoughts and she was getting a headache. She put her hoof to her head and almost fainted.

Discord caught her and set her on the bed. "Are you alright my sweet? What happened?"

"I…I don't exactly know. I just got a headache. I guess I'm a little dizzy," Fluttershy said.

"Well…I do have that effect on ponies…more specifically you," Discord said with a chuckle as he tried to be smooth.

Fluttershy giggled.

"Discord…do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Discord's face lit up. "Not in that way but…just stay in my bed and maybe just sleep next to each other?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord's face surprisingly didn't fall. "I would love to. As long as I'm near you…I am happy my darling dearest Fluttershy," Discord said. Fluttershy giggled and Discord laid next to his bride-to-be. He kissed her and she sighed and closed her eyes. He pulled back and saw that she was already asleep.

"That was fast. She must have been really tired," Discord said as he examined the beauty in front of him. He sighed with happiness and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Fluttershy." Discord closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with is arms and tail wrapped around his true love.

**Oh my…so much shipping and mushiness. Sorry you guys…hope it wasn't too mushy but I'm a sucker for romance. ;D What can I say…I'm a hopeless romantic? ;D Love all you guys and keep reviewing! :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Pinkie and Singing

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Nine**

***Enters with tired eyes and drool down the side of her mouth* Hi…everybody and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the wait. I have been working so hard on all of my stories and it gets tiring. :D :D Hope you enjoy! :D :D Keep those reviews coming because they really make me want to write a whole bunch for you all. :D :D**

It was the day before the wedding and Fluttershy was letting Rarity do last minute touches on her dress.

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she was ready to tell her friends the good (and terrifying) news.

"Girls?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Flutters?" The mares all asked back.

"I have…I have something to tell all of you."

"What is it?" Rarity asked as she looked up from the dress and the mares surrounded Fluttershy.

"I am going to…going to…I think…I am going…"

"What…what?" Pinkie asked with a bounce.

"I am going to sing at the wedding," Fluttershy said.

"Really? So my plan worked? That's super Flutters," Pinkie said as she bounced back to her seat.

The mares all looked at her with curiosity, especially Fluttershy.

"What do you mean, darling," Rarity asked.

"Weeeeell…I told Luna what was going on and she understood and then she agreed to talk to you in your dreams. Also, I had been trying to convince you to overcome your fears this whole time. It's so superific that it worked! I am so nervouscited! I'm nervous for you but excited that you get to defeat the demon inside of you and get to enjoy yourself and sing," Pinkie explained with a big smile. All the mares looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No….it was what you did Pinkie…thank you!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she went up to Pinkie and gave her a hug and a smile, which warmed Pinkie's heart.

"It was no biggie, anything for one for my best friends. I would do anything to see you smile Flutters," Pinkie said with a happy expression as she hugged her back…tightly.

"Umm…Pinkie…I…can't…breathe," Fluttershy said. Pinkie giggled and let her go.

"Oopsie, sorry," Pinkie said with another giggle.

"Pinkie…sometimes…I really don't understand you…I mean…you're crazy, in a good way of course but….you also make a lot of sense at times. Not to mention you can tell when things are going to happen with a twitch. I just…don't understand it. It's like you argue with science and the laws of everything," Twilight said.

"Why thank you Twilight. That sure means s a lot to me. I like to make no sense and then make sense again and go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth back an-"Pinkie was interrupted by Applejack's hoof on her mouth.

"We get it sugar cube," Applejack said with a chuckle.

The mares all laughed and giggled. Fluttershy almost fell over and rarity stopped her laughing and went to her.

"Darling, do watch the dress. Now why don't we finish it up, especially if you're going to perform tomorrow. You'll need to look stunning, not that you don't already, darling," Rarity said sweetly as she took her back up on the measuring and critiquing stand.

"Thank you Rarity, thank you all. I just have one question…"

"What?" They all asked her.

"What song am I going to sing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think I have the perfect one for you to sing," Pinkie said with giggles in her voice.

"Which song are you thinking, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie bounced up and whispered in Fluttershy's ear. She smiled. "Good idea Pinkie," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"I figured you would like that one," Pinkie said as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"What song will you be sing, darling?" Rarity asked.

"I think I'm going to keep it a surprise," Fluttershy said as she winked at Pinkie, who smiled.

"Fair enough," Rarity said as she wrote something down in her dress design book.

**Okay, sorry it's bit short but good and bad news! The story is almost done! One or two more chapters left! Yay! :D :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Finale and Weddings

**My Little Fluttershy: Chapter Ten**

**Another chapter?! YAY! I am sorry to say that this is the finale folks. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. *Sniffle* Let's…let's get this done then…not gonna cry, not gonna cry. :D :D :D**

Fluttershy stood behind the big double doors, waiting for the familiar sound of the Wedding march to indicate her cue to walk in.

She was so nervous but she knew that this was going to be the happiest day of her life.

She then heard it and she took a deep breath. Her bird friends took the back of her dress. The cutie mark crusaders went in front of her and put flower in front of her.

Discord looked over to see his bride walking bashfully toward him. He felt like the luckiest creature in all of Equestria.

She wore a mostly white dress with a green trim. She wore her hair in braids, flowers holding her mane up. She also wore gold slippers on her hooves. She wore a tiny bit of pink makeup, but she didn't need it to show off her beauty. Discord would love how she looked no matter what.

Fluttershy finally made it up to Discord and Twilight, who was performing the ceremony. Princess Celestia had let her because it was her best friend that was getting married after all.

Fluttershy and Discord faced each other, Fluttershy floating up a bit so she could look into Discord's eyes.

Twilight sighed at the two love birds. She then went on with the vows and questions.

"Do you Discord, take Fluttershy, as your wedded mare, who you will love in sickness or health, richer or poorer, and death do you part?" Twilight asked. Discord nodded and sighed.

"I most certainly do," Discord said. Fluttershy batted her eyelashes with bashfulness.

"And do you Fluttershy, take Discord, to be your wedded husband, to love in sickness or health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Twilight asked.

"I do," Fluttershy said very quietly, to in love to remember that she was being watched by so many ponies.

"Well…anything to say before I say those magic words?" Twilight asked the two creatures.

"Yes," Discord said. "I know I will be happy with you for the rest of how long you will have me. I don't remember the last time I was ever this happy…taking over Equestria doesn't even compare to this moment," Discord said. Fluttershy giggled and blushed.

"I feel the same way Discord. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not one for saying my feelings out loud but I will always be happy with you…no matter if we have ups and downs. As I said…I will love you through anything that comes at us and I know you'll protect me," Fluttershy said as she took his claw and set it on her hoof.

"Well, that means you are finally pronounce husband and mare, you may now kiss your beautiful bride Discord," Twilight said.

Discord didn't need her to tell him that twice. He picked her up and twirled her around over his head before placing his lips against hers.

The crowd cheered with enthusiastic awing. It was so beautiful and all the ponies knew that their love was so strong and could not be pulled apart.

Discord pulled away and Fluttershy gulped and nodded.

She flew up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Umm…everypony… I just want to say something…" Fluttershy said quietly.

The crowd silenced, knowing she would need the quiet to be heard. Discord looked at her proudly, and so did Pinkie and Princess Luna.

"I just want to sing a little song to express how much I love my new husband," Fluttershy said as she started singing in her melodic voice. Her birds backed her up.

She started singing the song Ours. It fit how their relationship started out perfectly.

"If you were here…we'd laugh about their vacant stares," Fluttershy sang shyly but eventually made her voice louder and put more feeling into it. Discord almost had tears in his eyes as she expressed her feelings towards him.

He came up with her and twirled her. She knew that singing is something she loved to do and no stage fright was going to ruin it. She had never felt more alive.

"Now don't you work your pretty little head, ponies throw rocks at things that shine and life, makes love look hard," Fluttershy sang as she danced with her darling Discord.

When she finally finished, she was out of breath and in Discord's arms.

The crowd cheered. Then Vinyl started up the jams outside and the audience went outside to dance.

Fluttershy and Discord were last.

"Are you still alive?" Discord asked with a wink.

Fluttershy giggled and nodded. "I have never felt happier, because now I'm married to the best Draconequus in all of Equestria and faced my fear. What could be better?" Fluttershy asked.

"If your friends were next to you to congratulate you," Pinkie said with a bounce towards them. Her other friends were there to and all gave her a group hug.

"Thank you girls. I could not be happier now," Fluttershy said with a laugh. All her friends and even Discord laughed with her.

"Shall we dance ma 'lady?" Discord asked after the laughing fit. Fluttershy looked from her friends and back to her husband and nodded. All of them went out to the yard and started dancing.

Rainbow danced with Soarin, pinkie with Cheese Sandwich, who decided to come and join in the fun. Twilight danced with many stallions, not having anypony special yet. Rarity danced with fancy Pants and Applejack danced with Spike. It was the best wedding ever…as Pinkie would say.

Fluttershy was over her fear and married. She kissed Discord suddenly and he raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" Discord asked with a chuckle as he took her in his arms. Fluttershy shrugged and giggled.

"Just because I love you and I'm happy," Fluttershy said.

"Well, can't argue with that, now can I?" Discord said. Fluttershy nodded and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Discord couldn't have been happier for his ravishing and kind bride. Nothing could have been better than this…unless of course they had baby Draconequus.'

**;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**Those were all the ships I approve of and want to happen the most. I don't have a pony that I think Twilight should be with yet but I'm sure that will change for season five. Also, I will not be doing a baby fic for this specific thing. I may do one but it will be a different story line. Sorry for that. I don't think another sequel would be the best thing to do since I am swamped with stories. Hope you enjoyed! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
